


The Secrets they hold.

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Child Abuse, College AU, Friends to Lovers, Mafia AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rowie's suggestion I'll link in the notes go check them out, Twins, Violence, that Gay chrobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: A feud between two rival companies and a Mafia have brought two college students and their friends together. A pair of twins with a deadly secret to hold are welcomed into a school of an enemy country. The representative poster boy and heir of a multimillionaire company befriends an unlikely character in which a close relationship follows. The events that follow are inevitable.Bad at summaries and writing in general but Rowie's Mafia Robin Au is just too good I had to smash this series out. I’ll add stuff and tags and characters later and the link to the mastermind of this awesome AU in the notes.





	1. Yo whomst the fuck this guy sleeping here

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Rowies idea here:  
> http://rowiedraws.tumblr.com/post/174336223867/sharp-eyes-sharper-tongue-i-couldnt-leave-chrom
> 
> This is their idea not mine but they wanted someone to make a fic of it so I was like hell yeah let’s do it.

It’s my free period and I'm walking down past the library on my way to the cafe where I see someone lying on the library roof. How the fuck does one even get up there? I stop in my tracks so I can get a better view of who managed to get on the roof and I see a black and purple jacket, olive skin and a tuft of silver hair. I recognise this guy, he is in some of my courses. He’s the guy who sits at the back of a classroom with his nose tucked in a book and then when class is over he is nowhere to be seen.

I wouldn’t blame him, he's from Plegia.

I start to wonder if roof climbing is normal or taught to the kids in Plegia when my friend Gauis appears next to me.

'Yo, blue, is that the new kid there in the roof?' He asks, popping his sixth lollipop in his mouth today.

'Think so,' I say, still trying to find out how he got up there.

'Smart thinking. I mean the racists can’t beat him up if they can’t reach him up on the roof.' He side glances at me and raises his eyebrows. He knows as much as all of my friends do how against racism my older sister is. It’s rubbed off on her younger siblings, me and Lissa. She has also managed to convince half the college that Plegian's aren’t so bad. But for those who still don’t believe her, they hate the new kids guts. And even those who aren’t blatantly racist are still wary of people from Plegia in case they’re from the Mafia. I suddenly feel bad for him.

'Well I'm gonna go to the local cafe and eat some cake with Stahl and Sully if you wanna tag along,' Gauis says, grounding me back to earth. I think about this offer. I want to help this guy on the roof, who looks like he’s sleeping; he hasn’t noticed there’s two guys who have been watching him lie there for 15 minutes now. But I can’t get up on the roof and I'm probably one of the worst consoling person one would ever meet anyway. So I just decide to go with them to the coffee shop so I can pretend to forget about the boy on the roof.

  
A week later

  
For the rest of the week I had noticed the new kid more and more, especially on various roofs such as the roof of the library, cafe, classrooms, under trees, on the lawn, and even in one of the couches reading a book while downing his third cup of coffee at the cafe we go to. The more I see him in my peripherals, the more curious I get about him. So many times I wanted to go up to him and talk to him but he somehow makes it obvious he doesn’t want to talk to anyone, or that he’s a afraid, or both. It took a week until an opportunity presented itself to talk to the new kid.

I was late to class and was running across the field to get to my class when I tripped over something and fell to the ground and twisted my leg. When I finally pulled my face from the ground I turned to face whatever had tripped me over and ended up face to face with the new guy. His eyes portrayed surprise, alarm, sleepiness and a hint of annoyance even thought the words from his lips were nothing but apologies.

'Holy shit, I'm so sorry! I was late to class and was rushing and I guess I didn’t look where I was going-' I say.

'No, I'm sorry. What an inconvenient place to take a nap. Could have seriously hurt someone, are you okay?' He said fluently, I think to myself that this guy is good at his Ylissean.

'Yeah, I'm okay. And you’re right, there are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.'

He chuckles. It makes me go slightly red. He stands up and clears his throat, suddenly looking slightly awkward and ready to leave as if he just realised that he was doing the forbidden act of socialising. I get up too, because I don’t want him running away. Maybe this can be my chance to talk to this guy and make sure he has a place in this college. I offer him my hand. Looks at it for a bit before hesitantly taking it and shaking it. He has a bandage wrapped around it for some reason, I wonder why.

'Hey, I'm Chrom.' I say, trying my best to give him a reassuring smile even though I'm so bad at this kind of stuff.

'I know who you are. Um... I mean. Who doesn’t...? Aren’t you supposed to be popular guy?' He asks, his tone going from bold to shy in an instant, as if he realised he said something wrong.

'Haha, yeah. I keep forgetting that.' I mean it, I actually do forget that I'm supposed to be the 'popular guy' trope. Only because I'm the son of Exalt Inc's entrepreneur. I don’t feel like the type to be so much of a...stereotypical cool man. Obviously I think that, but the cock in the new guys brow shows that he begs to differ.

'Well, I'm Robin. Chances are you didn’t know my name before I told you that.' He says, not shyly, but not boldly. Was that meant to be an accusation? His eyes say no, that it was more of a truth statement. I mean he’s not wrong, most people didn’t bother with the new kid and find out his name. I’m glad I did now.

‘Nice to meet you, uh, properly, this time.' I say, awkwardly. I try to smile reassuringly again but that’s awkward too. Somehow a double shot of awkward towards Robin made him chuckle lightly, shaking his head. And then all of a sudden alarm covered his features and he looked down at our hands still clasped together, and he pulled his hand away shyly.

'Well I guess you should be heading to your class, your gonna be really late.' He said.

The class! Oh shit, I totally forgot about that! I pick my bag up off the ground and turn to say goodbye to Robin, maybe even make arrangements to see him later so he doesn’t think this awkward friendly interaction was a one time thing. But he managed to cut in before I said anything.

'What class do you have, anyway?' He asks.

'Business'

Once again there was that alarm in his eyes.

'Oh my god I forgot I had that today too!! If you hadn’t tripped over me I would have slept through the whole thing!' He says, his hands combing through his white hair. Guilt rushes through me. I totally forgot we had business together. I mean it’s not entirely my fault I guess, he didn’t really make himself entirely noticeable. But still I should’ve remembered. Despite this I smile at him genuinely. Both being late to class is something to bind over right?

'Well we better sprint then, both of us.' I say, tugging at his sleeve. We run as fast as we can to the building which has our class to have the professor yell at us for being a whole 15 minutes late. The best bit was when I offered the seat next to me to Robin he took it, half smiling.

 


	2. A description of why Robin's life is so shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROBIN'S PERSPECTIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a perspective change fic lol

It’s not the easiest thing in the world to be the heir of the mafia. It’s not easy being a Plegian moving into a Ylissean country and college when racism is at it’s peek, especially when the notorious Plegian Mafia exists. At first I didn’t want to do this; move into a Ylissean college, but I was forced to by my father. My purpose here was to befriend the son of the 'Exhalt' which is basically just the nickname for Exhalt Inc.'s entrepreneurs. I didn’t want to do this. I didn’t want anything to do with Ylisse College's poster boy at first. I didn’t want to do with either the mafia, or my dad, or this new school, or this multimillionaire company. But when I got whacked in the head by some form of hard metal object for the fifth time that day when he told me I WAS GOING NO MATTER WHAT, I had an idea. I could use this moving of schools to my advantage. I know there are some Ylisseans trying to take down the Grimleal, trying to prove that it’s linked with the mafia, after their loved ones had all suspiciously disappeared after trying to file lawsuits against my father, the leader of both the Grimleal (which is Exalt Inc.'s 'rival'), which the public know about, and the Mafia, which is a country wide criminal organisation which deals with really shitty things like drugs, murders, assassinations, and even human trafficking, and the public don’t know who the leader is. Some people in Ylisse have their suspicions. Their suspensions are right, my father is the head of the Mafia, and when he dies, I'm supposed to take over. This idea that I had was a genius one. I'm going to expose my father for the cunt he really is, and destroy the mafia from the inside before I have to take over as the leader. I can only do this in this new college full of people that hate the mafia. So I'm gonna need a battle plan.

* * *

 

  
My first few weeks I was alone in the college. I wouldn’t say I didn’t do well, because that’s simply not true. Ylissean teachings are actually behind and the stuff they are teaching me I already know. I’ve aced all the pop quizzes, and new subjects are a breeze for me. Unlike some people who are worrying that a lower grade means a lower chance at the profession they want to study later, I couldn’t even care less.

The college was a great school to avoid people. There was a library that only quiet students or extremely run down student who didn’t have the energy to converse would go, and that is where I spent my time studying. Or maybe just reading a novel; I'm actually quite getting into a book about Greek mythology which is a really interesting read. If the library’s closed or I can’t be arsed to study or read I just sleep. I barely sleep at night due to my shitty household both architecturally and mentally, so I spend most of my sleeping hours in random places in the school, usually somewhere no one can reach me, like the roof, or a tree. The roofs are easy enough to climb on, for me at least (my sister Reflet says I have a talent for that sort of thing). They’re high up too, so when I’m sleeping on the gymnasium building right next to the fields balls rarely reach up there and whack me in the face.

I'll admit I did start to feel a bit lonely in the first few weeks at this college. Not many people wanted to go near me, either because they were blatantly racist or because they were naturally cautious of me as a Plegian. I don’t blame them of course, our country is full of violent people, such as the mafia. But not all of us. Whenever I couldn’t manage to get to a private place in time I would get harassed in the hallways. These are about really petty stuff too, like how my skin in slightly darker than everyone else's, or how my hair is white. They don’t know me enough to take the piss out of the stuff that really matter. Besides, I've seen worse harassment on the streets of my old town, and I've been through even worse at home. Not a massive deal, but still irritating.  
All in all I wasn’t enjoying this 'mission' to retrieve information, from either company. I wasn’t getting anywhere either, so then of course I would cop some shit from dad because I wasn’t getting him anything useful against the Exhalt. Three weeks had gone by and the quality of my life at home and at school was spiralling downhill. I was getting quite tired of this stupid plan I had given myself by this time if I’m honest.

But then a hope arose from the boy himself. The man, the myth, the legend.

  
Chrom.

We met when he tripped over me and ended up being 15 minutes late to class. For the next few days I could tell he was trying to get close to me, which made me a little antsy and anxious at first because it wasn’t the best thing to do to befriend the Exhalt's son when you are the Mafia's heir. The two shouldn’t mix. But within a week we did. We became that kind of friendship that has only lasted a week but has felt like you’ve known them forever. I could see why everyone loved Chrom now. He was a sound guy. He was kind, he was forgiving, he was nice to pretty much everyone he met. He would do his best to cheer someone up if they were upset, especially me. He was also extremely clumsy and awkward, and that made him human. It made him feel real. I began to actually like this guy as a human being, which has only happened once before; with my twin sister Reflet.

Once you were Chrom's friend, you were everyone's friend. Even if I was a Plegian, soon people began to respect me, and include me, and talk to me as if I was an equal, a fellow Ylissean. A month had gone past and I hadn’t gotten any info, however I copped less of a beating when I told dad I had befriended Chrom, which kept him sated for a while. I used this to my advantage, talking to anyone I knew that had been screwed over by the Grimleal. I took notes. I continued to read in the library, using history books or business books to help me get more information on the situation, this time with Chrom to come visit me everyday after his basketball or football practice. My college life went from utter shit to somewhat liveable now.

 

Now, my goal is to keep my twin sister safe from the clutches of our ever growing asshole of a father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out mistakes, or if you want to add any ideas to the fic in comments. 
> 
> I am a tired person I am not much for proofreading lol

**Author's Note:**

> If u lads got ideas as to what else should go in the story feel free to comment x


End file.
